El último viaje de los Pevensie
by Sopho
Summary: Lucy y Susan se han distanciado. Cada una ha afrontado la idea de que no volverán a Narnia de manera diferente.


Habían pasado varios años desde su última visita, pero el poderoso recuerdo de toda una vida permanecía intacto en la mente de Lucy. De hecho, el recuerdo era tan poderoso que, a medida que avanzaban los días, le invadía una nostalgia cada vez más profunda y se encontraba mirando a un punto fijo, con la esperanza de encontrar retazos de su querida Narnia. En el colegio, cuando los pájaros se posaban en el alféizar de la ventana y ella, ignorando las amenazas de castigo de los maestros, les formulaba preguntas que solo un narniano podía responder. En la casa de verano de sus tíos, cuando miraba los humedales, esperando que el Señor del Río se alzara para darle una lección a su tío Harold, que solía cazar patos con su escopeta. En la mansión del difunto profesor Kirke, cuando parecía estar completamente sola en la oscuridad de una polvorienta habitación y aprovechaba para meterse dentro de un armario y desear con toda su alma sentir la frescura del roce de los copos de nieve sobre su rostro.

Pero los pájaros no respondían a sus preguntas y abandonaban el alféizar repentinamente batiendo sus pequeñas alas para alejarse de ella, que mordía sus labios fuertemente para aguantar el dolor que le provocaban los golpes de la regla de la preceptora. El río nunca cambiaba; las aguas permanecían lúgubres, grises, solo enturbiadas por la sangre de los patos. Y lo único que que sentía en su rostro cuando estaba en el armario eran las bolas de nafta que se desprendían de los abrigos.

Pronto esos recuerdos comenzaron a afectarle más de lo que hubiera pensado. Los días se sucedían lentos y desprovistos de emoción. Lucy dejó de estudiar y de hablar con sus amigos, que pronto la abandonaron; se había convertido en una anciana que pasaba todo el día recordando tiempos pasado. Peter y Edmund ignoraban este hecho, pues cada uno estaba ocupado en sus menesteres. Su hermano mayor se estaba preparando para las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, mientras que Edmund hacía lo propio para entrar en el ejército. Sus tíos no se paraban a pensar demasiado en ella, solo hacían observaciones positivas sobre lo tranquila y silenciosa que era la niña.

Todo parecía abominable para Lucy.

Un día de lluvia otoñal, alguien le hizo una visita. Casi se había dormido en el armario, oyendo el murmullo de la lluvia que golpeaba contra el viejo cristal de la mansión cuando alguien abrió la puerta del armario. Tardó unos instantes en reparar que era su hermana Susan. Los labios pintados y el cabello recogido en un moño le afirmaron lo que había estado intuyendo desde que se había ido a América: que se había vuelto una mujer aburrida.

-Hola –dijo Lucy, intentando no sonar demasiado monocorde.  
-Venía a hacer una visita –explicó- ¿Sabes dónde están Peter y Ed?

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? –preguntó con su habitual tono de reproche; eso era una de las pocas cosas que no había perdido.  
-No lo sé –contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

La hermana mayor frunció el entrecejo, advirtiendo una posible explicación al comportamiento de su hermana y suspiró, como hacía siempre que estaba a punto de darle una larga y pedante charla de madre. Pero, para sorpresa de Lucy, Susan calló. Empezó a caminar lentamente por la habitación, mirando con cierta inquietud a todos lados.

-Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos –propuso Susan, ya en el umbral de la puerta.  
-¿Recuerdas esta habitación? ¿Recuerdas este armario? –inquirió casi con desdén Lucy. Quería ver la cara de su hermana cuando le contestara.  
-Qué memoria tienes para recordar esos juegos infantiles.

El rumor de un rayo lejano se dejó oír entre la ruidosa lluvia. Ninguna de las dos se percató de que, poco a poco, la sala se había ido quedando en penumbra. El único punto de luz era un farolillo cercano del jardín, que iluminó a Lucy cuando esta cruzó corriendo la habitación entre sollozos.

Un último rayo retumbó, la luz del farolillo se apagó y Susan se quedó sola en la oscuridad, haciéndose preguntas que no era capaz de responder.


End file.
